


Double Major

by JaqofSpades



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: It’s the first time Charlie has ever been in love, and Nora was actually married once, but they’re both on exactly the same page.  Reckless abandon.  Full throttle.  Hopeless cases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February trope bingo, my fill for 'age difference'.

It should have been weird.  It was, sometimes, but in none of the ways Charlie expected.   She likes sweet wines, and Nora picks them bone dry.  Charlie streams all her music but Nora actually owns records.  Their friends didn’t cross over much – with one notable exception. And what a doozy that was. 

Nora knew her uncle.  Didn’t just know him – had _known_ him, in the biblical sense.  Had slept with him.  “Oh yeah.  Broke a bed or two in our time,” she’d drawled when Charlie’s jealousy had first bubbled over.  But it was hard to stay jealous when Charlie had been in middle school when Miles and Nora were together, and Nora delighted in showing Charlie just how much she was wanted. 

“Trust me babe – he was the prerequisite to this course.  You’re my major,” she breathes, walking Charlie backwards across the room only to push her up against the door.  “And I’m planning on doubling in Charlie,” she promises, tracing Charlie’s lips with her sinfully talented tongue.

“A PhD in Mathesons, huh?” Charlie pants, trying not to surrender completely as Nora obliterates her will to resist.  They’ve got fifteen minutes, after all, and it’s just a kiss.  Even if Nora is insinuating a hand into her panties, not even bothering to unzip her jeans first.  The flutter of teasing digits over her clit is merely awkward and shouldn’t do it for her, but … but …

“Oh fuck.  C’mon, Nora, please!” 

The flutter becomes a stroke and then a sharp pinch that catapults Charlie over the edge, her astonished keening bouncing around Nora’s office until Charlie is sure they heard her three counties over.  Nora doesn’t seem to care though.  Those dark, dark eyes are fixed on her face, drinking in her expression, and she’s still crooning, filthy, dirty things that underscore the arousal shimmering in her eyes.   Charlie really hopes tenure is all it’s cracked up to be, because she’s pretty sure she knows exactly what’s going to happen next.

They’re going to walk into class together, Professor Clayton and her favourite teaching assistant, both late, eyes shining and smelling of each other.   They’re going to look so ridiculously happy, and satisfied, it will keep the gossip swirling around them for weeks.

And she doesn’t care.

 _They_ don’t care.

It’s the first time Charlie has ever been in love, and Nora was actually married once, but they’re both on exactly the same page.  Reckless abandon.  Full throttle.  Hopeless cases.

“Teenagers,” Nora shakes her head, and Charlie resents that, because hell, she’s nearly 21.  And Nora might be 42, but she’s just walking around in an adult-shaped suit like everyone else.   Age really is just a number – and this was living proof of that.  No sensible decisions here, thanks.

Just love.  And lust.  And four hours, 82 students, and a twenty minute drive before they could be alone together to do this all over again.


End file.
